Smoke and Mirrors
by FireBendingTimeLord
Summary: One week after becoming Fire Lord, Zuko and Katara realise they have changed and now must clear obstacles to be together. Love, angst, & lots of Zutara drama. Finally COMPLETE!
1. Friends, New and Old

Chapter 1: Friends, New and Old

Mai lifted her head and pressed her lips together, feeling the warmth from Zuko's breath and kisses.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked gently. "You're so… distracted today."

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Seriously, its like kissing a sloth-bear." Mai chuckled as she rolled her weight off of Zuko and sat next to him on the bed, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry I'm not meeting your expectations, Mai." Zuko spat and rolled away.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." At first, she'd been worried about his frustration and anger since becoming the Fire Lord a week ago, but now his attitude was starting to grate on her and her own temper was rising to match his. "What's been going on with you, Zuko? I don't get it! You've fulfilled your destiny now, the world is at peace because of you and we're together. So why are you still so bitter and angry?"

Zuko got up and grabbed his shirt off the headboard. "I'm NOT bitter! I'm just tired! I've got cities to rebuild, military to bring home, and a rebellion to deal with, and now it seems like I can't ever make you happy!" Mai opened her mouth and lifted an angry finger in protest, but Zuko continued, "All day I hear 'Fire Lord, what should we do?' and the truth is, most of the time I don't know! Then I come to see you and I _still_ don't know what to do to make you happy." Zuko put on his shirt and dropped his arms to the side. "I'm so tired! I haven't been able to relax since we left the Avatar and my other friends."

Mai's expression darkened. She got up and walked around the bed to face him. "No, you mean you haven't been able to relax since you left that Water Tribe girl!" The comment made Zuko grit his teeth.

"That's ridiculous and you know it! She's with Aang..." he trailed off as he sat back down on the bed. "Look, can we talk about this when I get back from Ba Sing Se. I have to leave early in the morning. Maybe we should just get some sleep."

"Thanks for telling me you're going to Ba Sing Se _tomorrow_." She looked at Zuko, sitting with his head down and his body drooped forward. He did seem really tired. She grabbed his robe and put it around his broad shoulders, letting her hand trace down the curve of his back. She sighed heavily, not wanting to say the next words: "Maybe you should sleep in your own bed tonight." She reached for the royal hair spike and started to place it in his hair, but instead she knelt in front of Zuko and put it in his hand, wrapping his hand in hers. "Here," she said, "I don't think your shoulders can support any more weight right now."

Zuko touched her face wistfully, but Mai turned away so he couldn't see the tears she could no longer hold back.

The next day, Zuko arrived in Ba Sing Se early and in time for dinner. A messenger hawk had been sent out to let Aang know he had arrived, and before long, he heard a rumbling growl in the sky that could only be Appa.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko turned around to see Aang already on the ground and deep in a bow. Zuko smiled and returned the bow before they ran together into a big hug. "Come eat dinner with us!" Aang offered. "We're staying in the palace. They'll cook you anything! Even banana-onion juice!" Zuko made a face. "You learn to like it," Aang added, still beaming. "Climb on Appa!"

Zuko was surprised that dinner was just he and Aang that night. "We didn't expect the Fire Lord until tomorrow," a food-bearer apologised. Zuko was happy for the reprieve, however. It gave the friends a chance to catch up, to talk about the past and the future, but eventually the conversation wound its way to the present.

"So, how are things with that gloomy girl?" Aang asked innocently. Zuko looked down and pushed his food around.

"You mean Mai? I don't know. Sometimes I feel like we're okay, and other times it feels like the universe is in the way."

"I know what you mean." Aang paused and picked Appa hair off his pants. "Katara kissed me on your coronation day, but then she kinda ran off. She said she wanted to see Gran-gran and help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. First it was the war, and now it's the rebuilding. When's a guy gonna get a break?" Aang gave a half-hearted chuckle and Zuko smiled knowingly. It felt good to be with him, but the candle sparked midnight and all the tea had been drunk so the friends parted for the night with a warm hug.

When Zuko woke the next morning, the sun was already climbing the sky and his morning tea was stone-cold. As he got up, he politely declined the mob of attendants offering food, drink, and grooming services. He arched his back into a stretch and with a yawn began to dress himself, but as he put on his formal robes, he started to feel tired again despite the good night of sleep. He had a feeling today was going to be a long day as well, and on top of that, he couldn't stop thinking about Mai. He loved her, and he knew she loved him, too, but for some reason it just hadn't been right with them lately. Maybe it was like when he couldn't fire-bend as well after he joined the Avatar. Maybe there was just something that had to be found again. He reached for his cold tea and taking a deep breath, feeling the fire collect in his chest, he breathed into the tea, heating it perfectly.

"Sifu Zuzu!"

Zuko looked up to see Aang laughing on the window ledge. "I told you not to call me that!!" he growled in mock anger and shot a weak fireball several feet below the window. The attendants gasped in shock, but the two friends just laughed at each other. Zuko lifted his arms and two attendants tied his shoulder plates down, cautiously avoiding crossing his dangerous hands.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier? I'm sure I have meetings and plans…" Zuko said to no one in particular.

"You looked like you could use the rest," Aang jumped off the ledge and stood next to an attendant holding what could only be a large schedule-scroll, "so I had your entire day cleared. First we'll go get some tea at the Jasmine Dragon. And oh! Don't forget the party tonight…"

Zuko cringed. "Party?"

"Of course! There usually is for this sort of thing. Even Sokka and Katara are coming for it." Aang tried in vain not to smile at the mention of Katara's name. "They should be here soon."


	2. Love, Loss, and Lychee Tea

Chapter 2: Love, Loss and Lychee Tea

The Jasmine Dragon was just as Zuko remembered it, but with a lot more people and now there was a small Fire Nation symbol hanging under the Earth Kingdom banner. There were more tea-servers as well, all in green and gold embroidered aprons, trotting from table to table with steaming trays of hot tea. Iroh was going table to table as well, checking on customers, making small talk and bragging that his nephew was coming today. Zuko was pretty sure most of the people did not know, or care, who Iroh's nephew was.

He had declined the palatine and procession today, opting to walk the short distance from the palace to the shop with Aang. It was partially for security reasons, since, Avatar or no Avatar, there was still wariness towards large gatherings of Fire Nation nationals, but mostly because this was a very personal visit.

Iroh was extolling his nephew's tea-making prowess to some college students when Zuko placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"What's the Fire Lord got to do to get a cup of tea around here?" Zuko joked, smiling broadly at his uncle. Iroh completely forgot about the customers and grabbed his nephew in an enormous hug. "Uncle! Ow!" Zuko complained and rubbed his ribs. "You're a lot stronger than you used to be!" They laughed together and Iroh hugged him again, though not any less fiercely.

"Free tea for everyone!" Iroh shouted jubilantly. He turned to Zuko, misty-eyed. "This is my nephew!" He had seen Zuko a week ago, but it seemed like forever, and he held such pride for his nephew. Some of the Earth Kingdom officials, realising who Zuko was, stood up and bowed deeply. A table of Fire Nation engineers fell completely to the ground and their Earth Kingdom counterparts gave each other silent, panicked looks of "what should we do?" Zuko smiled and bowed respectfully to them and the rest of the confused tea shop. Seeing there were no other tables available, one of the Fire Nation engineers volunteered their table.

"But you haven't even gotten your tea yet!" Zuko protested and waved them to sit down, and then to the engineers' amazement, Zuko asked if he and Aang could, instead, join them. The engineers, speechless, looked around themselves for extra chairs, and one grabbed a tea-server by the arm.

"A chair for the Fire Lord!" he hissed impatiently at the passing server-girl. The girl looked up at the group and then there was a great clamour as her tray hit the floor and empty cups and pots clattered across the entire floor.

"Jin!" Zuko laughed in shock. "You serve tea here now?"

Jin's eyes were the size of steamed vegetable buns. "Your uncle Mushi... Iroh..." Then she giggled. "Fire Lord?!" She laughed harder and wiped a tear from her eye. "I went on a date with the Fire Lord!" she said to the table, then doubled over with laughter and paused suddenly, in realisation. "I kissed the Fire Lord!" she threw her head back into the heartiest laugh Zuko had ever seen come from a girl. Jin threw her arms around Zuko while patrons looked on bemused. Zuko was surprised, but found he was holding her tightly, his eyes closed and his cheek leaning against her coarse hair. "I should have guessed!" she chuckled, remembering the fountain lights as she pulled away and smoothed out his robe. "I ran into your uncle and his girlfriend last week by the old tea shop and he asked me to work here!"

"Girlfriend?!" Zuko sputtered and stared at Iroh, a few tables away with an armful of empty cups. Iroh winked and calmly walked back to the kitchen. Another server put a tray of lychee tea on the table and Jin took Zuko's hand, placing in it a cup of hot tea.

The lunch rush had died down when Iroh pulled Zuko into the back room where a big, terra cotta tank of water sat steaming. Zuko put his hands on either side of the tank, pushing heat from his hands into the vessel, warming the water.

"Is this how you heat the water now?" Zuko turned around to see uncle taking off his pants. "What are you doing?!" Zuko shouted.

"No, nephew. This is my tub. I soak here during the day. Its very relaxing for my old joints." Horrified, Zuko shielded his eyes and turned his back while Iroh stepped into the tank.

"What's this about a girlfriend??" Zuko demanded from Iroh, his back still turned.

"All in good time, Zuko," grunted Iroh, sinking into the water. "First, I want to talk about _you_." He paused. "It was good to see Jin again, wasn't it?" Zuko bowed his head, remembering the warm feelings he had for Jin. It wasn't love, but it was comfortable; almost too comfortable. Iroh continued "Like your life, you are changing very quickly. You are a different person now than you were even a week ago. Its hard for people who knew your previous self to distinguish your new self from your old self. You find it easier to be with people who have accepted your new self because it is no longer in conflict with yourself."

"Uncle! What are you talking about?!"

Iroh sighed patiently. "You have outgrown people in your struggle to find the real Zuko. You've outgrown your father, your sister, and maybe even some other people you love."

Zuko felt his conscience sting and he knew his uncle was right. He felt a little light-headed and leaned his head and shoulders against the wall, his back still to Iroh. He heard water splash to the floor as his uncle got out and walked over to Zuko, placing a sympathetic hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Uncle," Zuko said with a tortured sigh, "You're naked, aren't you?"

"Yes, my nephew."

"I'm leaving." Zuko put his hand on the door and walked back through the shop. He heard his uncle calling after him:

"I'll see you at the party tonight!"


	3. Fire and Ice

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

Zuko walked straight back to the palace by himself, his mind heavy with thoughts of Mai. He wanted more time to think about what uncle said, but the walk was short and the palace was already buzzing with preparation. A young boy was lighting candles carelessly and letting his sleeve tease the flames. Zuko called to the kid:

"Hey! Be careful!" The boy wheeled around, unwittingly still brandishing a candle. Zuko took the candle from the boy and knelt in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Jing, sir." The boy answered respectfully.

"Jing," Zuko said, taking a patient tone, "you have to not only pay attention to your flame, but to all the fire around you. If you become careless or impatient, you'll put your hands in the wrong place and get burned." Zuko gave the candle back to Jing and showed him to light the back candles first, holding back his sleeve. Jing smiled and turned to Zuko.

"Thank you!" Jing said enthusiastically, but then his smile fell a little. "Sir, is that what happened to you?" He was pointing at Zuko's scar. Zuko was struck speechless by the boy's naiveté when he heard a voice from behind:

"He got that scar battling a giant fire-breathing badger-eel!"

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed as he jumped up and Katara was about to hug Zuko, but feeling awkward, he put out his hand. Katara pushed it away with a reproachful sigh and hugged him anyway.

"There's no such thing!" Jing protested with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah? I saw the whole thing myself!" came another voice.

"Sokka!" Zuko said, surprised again, as they clasped forearms in greeting. "Aang said you were coming."

"We just got in! Speaking of Aang, where is he, anyway?" Sokka asked.

"I left him at uncle's tea shop."

"I'm gonna unload Suki's stuff and then go say 'hi.' Katara, you coming?"

"No..." Katara hesitated. "You go without me. I'm gonna help out here. I think they need some ice for the drinks."

"Eh! Suit yourself." Sokka shrugged and walked away and Zuko turned back towards Jing.

"So be careful, okay? If you get burned, find Katara. She can make you feel better." Katara smiled at Jing and Zuko, feeling oddly unsettled, decided to head outside to get some air.

"Woooowwww! You can heal people?" he heard a wide-eyed Jing asked Katara.

"I sure can!" Katara answered triumphantly, then she lowered her voice as if telling a great secret, "I even healed the Avatar!"

"Woooowwwww! I've heard of you! You're the Avatar's girlfriend, right?" Jing exclaimed, completely impressed.

Zuko shut the door before Katara answered.

The guests began arriving about an few hours later. Dignitaries came in coaches of various sizes, their ostrich-horses draped in green with golden harnesses glinting in the low afternoon sun. They began to form a line in front of the palace as well-dressed men and women took their time getting out of their carriages, and everyone was trying to make sure they had their own grand entrance into the party. Zuko was standing on the balcony of his room, dressed in a heavy formal robe of dark red and black. He was absent-mindedly running the gold ribbon trim of his belt through his fingers watching the guests arrive when he heard a knock at his door. An attendant opened the door and he heard Katara's voice. Zuko involuntarily curled his hands into a fist.

"You burned your belt!" Katara gasped. The attendant ran back into the room to get another one and Zuko looked down to see his belt had been burned in two. Frustrated, he roughly gathered the belt pieces in his hand and injected it with fire before throwing it on the ground. The ribbon twisted and hissed in the heat as Zuko turned his back to Katara, looking out over the balcony again. "Did- I- do something wrong?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?!" Zuko shouted at her. Katara felt instantly defensive.

"I was just going to tell you that the guests are arriving and seeing if you wanted to walk down with me, but if you're going to be a child about it..."

"Shouldn't you walk down with Aang?" Zuko demanded.

Katara walked over to Zuko and leaned her back against the balcony. "Aang and I..." she started. A piece of hair came loose and brushed her fingertips over her cheek and hooked it behind her ear, just to have the wind pull it loose again. "I love Aang. Its just..."

"You're confused. I get it." Zuko stated matter-of-factly as he watched her gather her hair behind her ear again. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep breath before gesturing to Katara to follow him inside.

Katara was watching curiously as Zuko reached under his bed and pulled out a plain wooden box about as tall and deep as his forearms. He traced his fingers around the bottom of the lid, melting the wax seal and without even looking into the box, he pulled out a small hair comb. He gripped it tightly in his hand, feeling the teeth dig into his palms before placing it in Katara's hand. Katara looked quietly at the small golden object, carved with two unfamiliar characters and a fire nation symbol in the middle. She was beginning to wonder what Zuko was doing hiding a hair comb and what other unlikely accessories might be in that wooden box when Zuko interrupted her thoughts.

"Its for your hair!" he yelled at her. Katara just stared at him as he grabbed his hair spike and belt and stormed out the door.

Katara bent some water out of a washbasin in Zuko's room into a mirror of ice and slid the comb through her hair, pinning the errant strands right above her hair bun and admiring the gold peeking out against the dark blue ribbon in her hair.


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises

When Zuko reached the ballroom, the master of ceremonies was in a panic. He bowed deeply to Zuko before briskly directing him towards the palace's formal entrance. Once there, he was surprised to see members of the Order of the White Lotus, and Sokka, in a line, but he didn't see his uncle. The palace attendants were skittering about with whispers of "Where's General Iroh? Why didn't he arrive with the rest?" Young attendants were sent out to the Inner Wall gate to search.

Suddenly, there was a collective gasp in fear and astonishment as a giant beast sprinted towards the palace. Although Zuko was already taller than most of the guests, he couldn't see through the guards who had quickly assembled into a defensive formation with their spears and swords drawn. The beast skidded to a stop only a few feet from the weapons and let out a mighty snarl while guests clutched each other. There was a cracking sound, like a whip, and a sarcastic, velvet voice:

"Where are your manners, Nyla? This is a formal event!"

Zuko forced his way through the line of guards. "Jun!?" Then he stopped. "UNCLE?!" he shouted incredulously. Indeed his uncle was sitting atop the shirshu, dressed in a very fashionable gold-trimmed robe with his arms unnecessarily around Jun's waist.

"Zuko! I believe you know my girlfriend, Jun?" Iroh grinned mischeviously. He helped Jun down and she put her arm around his shoulder with cool affection. Zuko had instantly forgotten all the words he ever knew. Iroh just giggled as Jun wrapped her whip around Iroh's neck, pulling him towards her playfully.

"What's wrong, Prince Pouty? Shirshu got your tongue?" Jun teased, looking over Iroh's shoulder.

"Uncle! What?!" was all the Fire Lord could manage. He collected his thoughts. "Explain this!" he roared.

"Calm yourself, Zuko. After we reclaimed Ba Sing Se, I went to see Jun..." Iroh said, gazing lovingly at Jun.

"And he beat me at arm wrestling so I agreed to go out with him." finished Jun, feigning apathy and polishing her nails on her shirt. "He told me he was thrown in prison and he's obviously been working out. Who can resist a bad boy with muscles?" she grinned, looking at Iroh with a glint in her eye.

At this point, the master of ceremonies pushed through the crowd after Zuko. "General Iroh! Please! Come and take your place! Fire Lord Zuko! Please!" he pleaded after them. Zuko spun around to avoid seeing the inappropriate kiss his uncle gave Jun. Iroh caught up to Zuko, winking at a guard who looked very impressed.

With everyone assembled, the fanfare began and a grand carriage came down the palace drive pulled by a team of prancing ostrich-horses dripping in highly polished gold and jewels. People murmured excitedly as the procession stopped in front of the guests and the doors were opened. First, a bear came crawling out and there were warm cries of "Bosco!" welcoming him home. Stepping out next was the Earth King back from his travels, for a while, anyway. He seemed oddly disappointed to be there, but quickly smiled when the crowd let out a loud cheer.

After the Earth King and Bosco made their way into the palace, everyone else began filing in after them. The air of the dining room was heavy with the smell of food as the decadent dinner started to be served. The Earth King and Bosco sat at the head of the table and on either side of him sat Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko, and Aang. Katara and Sokka were trying to find their seats when they heard Aang call to them from across the room.

"You guys are next to me!" Aang jumped up and pulled out the chair next to him. Katara took a deep breath when she saw her seat was next to his. As she approached, Aang scratched the back of his head. "Its good to see you, Katara. I- I missed you." He stammered, blushing furiously.

"I missed you, too, Aang." Katara replied. It wasn't a lie. Aang looked at her for a moment and then stood on his toes, giving her the sweetest of kisses. Katara put a hand on his face and pulled away, smiling embarrassedly.

"I'll show you how its done!" said Sokka triumphantly. He grabbed a very surprised Suki who had just shown up, and sweeping her into his arms, planted a very big, very wet-looking kiss on her lips.

"Sokka, you're embarrassing yourself! And Suki!" Katara scolded.

"No! No, really. I don't mind!" said a very breathless Suki. She smiled woozily at Sokka who was smugly wiping off some of Suki's warrior paint that he had gotten on his face. Aang and Katara were both blushing and for the rest of dinner, Katara avoided making eye contact with Aang.

The end of dinner was heralded by a low, sonorous gong, and guests were invited to mingle and dance in the ballroom. Aang grabbed Katara's arm excitedly and practically flew onto the dance floor. She couldn't help but dance with Aang. He was always so infectiously happy. After their third or fourth dance, however, a tall, ridiculously handsome teenager suavely eased his way in between Aang and Katara.

"May I have this dance?" he oozed charmingly.

Aang's arrows flashed and Katara quickly stepped to the side. "Actually, I haven't seen Sokka and Suki in a while. I think I might go find them." Aang gave the interloper a dirty look as he ran after Katara.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Aang. Just stay here. I'm just going to walk around a little bit. I'll be right back.

"But I've heard stories of rebel Dai Li agents..."

"I'll be fine," Katara snapped as she turned and walked away from Aang.

Outside, Katara took a deep breath and found herself in a winding rock garden she hadn't noticed before. The stones and boulders looked stark and bare in the failing light and Katara reflexively hugged herself. She walked down a gravel path, hearing nothing but the crunch of her own footsteps and the faint trickle of water. She walked in the general direction of the sound, letting her mind wander aimlessly. The quiet of the evening soothed her anxious thoughts and the cool breeze played in her hair and murmured a meditative chant in her ears. She closed her eyes and felt the moon glow brighter as the light faded from the rest of the sky. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a wide, low-walled fountain with a giant water-wheel, the palace obscured by a hedge of boulders and tall shrubs.

Katara sat on the edge of the fountain watching the water sparkle and flow. She raised her hand and, feeling herself connect with the water, lifted some out, forming it into a bubble. She started moving it in a lazy figure-eight pattern above her head when she heard a twig snap. In an instant, she tensed and launched the water ahead of her as she ran towards the sound. She rounded a tall shrub and saw Zuko frozen in an awkward stance with an icicle an inch away from his right eye.

"GAH!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I was just walking by! I didn't know anyone was out here!"

"Sorry, Zuko, but maybe you should either make more noise or be completely quiet when you walk."

"I don't pay attention to the amount of noise I make when I don't think anyone is around!" Zuko shouted as he grabbed the icicle and heated it into steam. Katara looked at her feet.

"Zuko? Why are you always yelling at me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not yelling!" he yelled. Then he let out a big sigh and walked over to the edge of the fountain, watching his distorted reflection shimmer on the surface. "Sorry," he whispered, "but I've been feeling kind of frustrated and... lost, lately."

Katara walked up beside him and took his hand, pulling him down to the fountain ledge where they sat facing each other. "Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko paused and looked into the water.

"I know it was my destiny to become Fire Lord, but... but sometimes I feel like I'm in over my head. I mean, who was I supposed to learn from? My father? Even if he had ever taken the time to teach me anything, he's not really the best example of a ruler. I'm just confused and there are so many things that don't make sense!" He pulled his hand free from Katara's and slapped his reflection in frustration.

"I don't know what its like to be Fire Lord," admitted Katara, "but I do know how frustrating it is when things don't make sense like they should. When things that you think should be easy, aren't."

"Aang" stated Zuko. Katara cringed and shuffled her feet.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"But at dinner, you two..."

"Yeah" she growled, thinking of Aang's kiss and feeling ashamed and angry at herself. "I just... I just don't know... for sure..." she struggled, rubbing the heel of her hand into her eye.

"So you kissed Aang, but you're still not sure? Does he know that?" Zuko demanded, pointing at the palace. Katara shook her head miserably. "Then how many more times are you going to kiss him and break his heart before you know _for sure_, Katara? You told me you loved him, but what kind of person does this to someone they love?" He stood up abruptly, crossing his arms and looked down accusingly into her blue eyes.

"WHAT?! Are you calling me a- a-..." she sputtered and raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist so she streamed water out of the fountain with her other hand and dumped it over his head. He didn't flinch as he grabbed her other wrist. They stood there defiantly looking at each other for a moment, water dripping off of Zuko's hair. He was still holding both of her wrists above her head. She struggled angrily and he gripped tighter.

"I wasn't calling you anything," he bowed his head and said in a low voice, his golden eyes glowing through his dark eyelashes. His voice was tense and edged with impatience. "Aang is my friend. I don't like to see him hurt." Katara winced with guilt.

"I'm going to let your hands go now," continued Zuko, his voice barely audible, "and you're _not_ going to _attack_ me again." He loosened his grip and Katara yanked free angrily. She stood fuming while Zuko shrugged off his robe, letting it land with a squish on the fountain ledge. He untied his belt and pulled out the hem of his shirt from his trousers and lifted it over his head. Katara scowled in Zuko's direction, but as the moonlight reflected off the water, she was suddenly acutely aware of the drops of water which slid down his face and dripped off his jaw, joining the drops of water on his chest and continued gliding down his torso. Her eyes grew wide, shocked at herself and then she realised that she had just drenched the Fire Lord, who was calmly wringing out his shirt.

"I- I'm sorry. Here, let me get that." She stammered as she picked up his robe, heavy with water. She ran her fingers over the garment, letting the moisture collect around her hand. She handed it to him dry as he finished putting his shirt back on. "Your shirt…" Katara started, "its still wet." She put her hands on his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin underneath, his body rising and falling with each breath. She inhaled slowly as she lifted the water out of the shirt. She didn't actually have to touch him to bend the water out, so why did she? She knew she was blushing furiously, but somehow she couldn't resist. "Your hair…" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"It'll dry." Zuko snapped and walked away without a second glance. Katara stood by the fountain watching him storm off, confused by his abruptness and how she felt. After he was out of sight, she slumped to the ground hugging her knees and let out a long, tortured sigh. She was thinking about getting up and going to bed to mope when she heard footsteps. Was it Zuko? Did he come back? Was it Aang? Had he seen her pawing Zuko? She buried her head in her knees, not knowing which would be worse.

Author's thanks: A million thanks to MeAndMyHarpieDeck, who wrote some really good Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, for her review. I look forward to finishing her stories!

Another million thanks to lazyguy90 for his review and much love to everyone who added my humble story to their favourites and alerts. I'm trying really hard not to disappoint you guys :)


	5. Truth and Consequences

Chapter 5: Truth and Consequences

"Katara?"

"Sokka!" Katara jumped up and practically danced with relief. Sokka put his hand on her shoulder.

"Suki and I were walking by and I heard you and Zuko. Suki went inside, but _we_ gotta talk."

Katara's heart jumped and she tried to remember if she had said anything incriminating. "What do you mean? Nothing happened." It wasn't a lie, but it sure felt like it.

"I know," said Sokka reassuringly, "but for the last week or so, you've been acting pretty strangely. Especially when it comes to Aang."

"Will everyone just shut up about Aang?!" she wailed. Sokka raised his hands defensively.

"I'm just sayin'. Speaking as someone who's in a relationship, you don't really act like you're enjoying yours, that's all.

"Sokka, you've been in a relationship for all of two weeks. It hardly makes you an expert." She crossed her arms and eyed him sceptically.

"What are you talking about?! I've been with Suki for months! Since Kyoshi Island!"

"Then what was Yue??"

Sokka paused hoping a good argument would spontaneously appear in his head, but nothing happened. "That's not the point!" he countered dismissively. She glared at him and he tried to glare back, but he wasn't really mad at her. It was silly, but he knew he could see things clearer than her right now and it made him feel protective of his little sister. He relaxed his shoulders and sighed. "Look. If you do something, do it right from the beginning. Right by everyone. It may be hard now, but if you don't, it'll be even harder later."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense, Sokka."

He reached behind her and pulled out the comb in her hair. She had completely forgotten about it and the errant strands blew across her face again. He handed it to her without looking at it. "Do you know what that says?" he asked.

"No," she said, squinting at the characters, "its not familiar."

Sokka paused and looked away, wondering if he was doing the right thing by telling her. No, he thought, she has to know this. "The engraving... it says 'Ursa'."  
And then Sokka's words made perfect sense.

Katara ran into the palace, her heart racing and her eyes scanning for any sign of Zuko. There were very few guests left in the palace, and no one familiar, so she ran to the guest bedchambers. The doors were few and far between the dimly lit and seemingly endless hall. She stood staring down the corridor, hoping one of the doors would seem obviously to Zuko's room. She gripped the comb in her hand and ran her finger against the grooves in the gold. Ursa. She had to know what it meant.

Katara gritted her teeth and started to walk back towards the ballroom. Maybe someone there could tell her which room was his. As she rounded the first corner, she felt something collide into her legs.

"Jing!" Katara exclaimed.

"The Avatar's girlfriend, right?" he smiled at her.

"Yes! I mean, no! Its kinda complicated right now!" she gushed. "Hey... do you know which of these rooms is the Fire Lord's?"

"Yeah! But why do you want to see him in his room?" he asked innocently.

"I... uh... I need to return something to him." She showed Jing the comb.

"Its so shiny!" Jing nodded and grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her forward down the hall. "I'll show you! My mom is the head housekeeper here! My dad used to work in the gardens because he's an earth-bender, but I'm not, and then he got promoted to..." Jing prattled on as they walked down the hall together, but Katara's own thoughts were louder than any voice.

They came to a stop two rooms down from where Katara knew Aang's room to be. "Thanks" she said to Jing, and then stood in front of the door. Zuko's door. She looked at the comb again. What reason could Zuko possibly have to lend her something that was obviously very precious to him? She squeezed her eyes shut and raised her hand to knock on the door, but then Sokka's words came back to her. She had to do this right. No matter what happens between her and Zuko, she knew she couldn't be with Aang. However it felt before to be with Aang, it didn't feel right now. She was a different person, this was a different world, and she knew her path had changed.

She stretched out her hand and put her palm against the door. On the other side of that door was Zuko, she thought, and the image of the two of them at the fountain lingered in her mind. She remembered the feel of his eyes on hers, intense and burning, and the contours of his body as she ran her fingers over his shirt. Her hand slid down the door as if she were touching him again and she pressed her ear against the burnished wood as if she could hear his heartbeat through it.

"Um... Avatar's girlfriend? Did you want me to knock on the door for you?" Jing asked warily. Katara knelt in front of the little boy.

"No, that's okay. But you know what?" she asked him, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not the Avatar's girlfriend anymore."

Jing looked at her wide-eyed as she strode back down the hall and knocked on Aang's door.


	6. Right by Everyone 1

Chapter 6: Right by Everyone, Part I

Aang opened the door and burst into a smile when he saw Katara. She felt like she could see the sun in his smile and it made her chest hurt knowing what she was there to do. She quickly looked away and walked to a sofa placed at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Katara. Is something wrong?" Katara sat down on the sofa and looked out the window so she could avoid seeing him. He sat on the other side of the sofa, but then slid over to sit next to Katara and tugged at her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was so gentle and she loved him so much that she felt an enormous flare of guilt and anger.

"Not everything can be solved with words, mighty Avatar!" she lashed out, yanking her arm away. She looked at Aang through the corner of her eye. He had backed off from the force of her reaction and there was shock and hurt in his gentle grey eyes. She felt herself soften and then dissolve, her shoulders fell heavily and tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes. She felt her body slump forward and her head fell heavily into her hands while the teardrops flowed down her arms.

"I'm sorry!" said Aang, feeling helpless and confused. "I didn't mean anything by it! Promise!" Katara squeezed her eyes together against the fresh wave of guilt.

"I know, Aang" was all she could manage. Aang got up defiantly and stood over Katara protectively.

"Who did this, Katara? Did someone hurt you?" he demanded. Katara shook her head weakly. "Tell me who did this, Katara. I can't stand seeing you like this!" Tears were starting to well in his eyes, forming a line of moonlight across his vision. "I'll protect you, Katara! I swear! I'll never let this happen to you again!"

Katara dug her nails into the palms of her hands, abruptly standing up to face him. "I don't need protecting!" she yelled, but then her voice softened. "What I need is someone that can understand that, someone that can understand when I need to do things my way and on my own terms and doesn't judge me for it. Right and wrong is not always so clear to the rest of us, Aang. I'm glad they are for you, but I want to be free to find my own path and I can't do that if you're always trying to protect me!" She paused to collect her thoughts. "I need someone that will fight with me, not for me."

"What are you saying, Katara?"

She carefully put a hand on his arm. "I love you, Aang. I love you so much, but I think we're just too different. In a lot of ways, you're too good for me and..."

"I get it" said Aang, putting his hand on hers. He looked down as he felt the tears spill over his eyes. He saw them hit the ground and splatter between their feet. Katara pulled his hand behind her back and hugged him tightly. In the night silence, there was a faint "tink". Aang let go of Katara and picked up the comb, holding it out in the candlelight.

"You dropped your..." he stopped short. "Katara, this says 'Ursa'" he whispered.

"I know. My hair came loose. Zuko gave it to me."

"Why? Why would he give you his mother's..." His voice cracked under the dawn of painful realisation.

"I don't know, Aang! I really don't know!" Katara pleaded.

"He's my friend, Katara! Why would he do this?!" Aang cried into the night sky.

"Aang! I don't think it means anyth-!" Before she could finish, there was a loud crack as Aang dug his foot into the ground and blew out the entire wall with a push of his hands. "Aang!!" she called out after him, but it was too late. He was already gliding away on the night air.

Katara sat on the ground staring out at where the wall used to be, fresh tears quietly streaming down her face. All the candles had been blown out but she saw a glint on the ground a few inches away. She picked it up angrily and drew her arm back, getting ready to throw it into the hole Aang had left, hoping somehow that it would change how she felt, but then there was a loud clatter as the door was blown open by a large fireball.

"What happened? It sounded like the place was coming down!" Zuko looked around. "Woah" was all he said when he saw the wall was missing. Katara scrambled to her feet, her eyes blazing.

"What did you mean by this?!" she insisted, holding out the golden object. "Why did you give this to me?!"

"Katara...!"

"I know it was your mother's, so why did you give it to me??"

"Your hair! It was..."

"It wasn't about the hair!"

"What else..."

"Why, Zuko? Why _this_? Why _me_?"

"BECAUSE!!" Zuko roared, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut as if he was fighting against a great pain. He let his head roll down to the side and gave her a look of utter helplessness through his black hair. "I can't... Please!" He fell heavily to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Katara wrapped her arms around herself in empathy, surprised by the pain in his voice, and cautiously walked to him. She knelt in front of Zuko and saw his hands tremble as he shielded his face from her.

Katara reached forward and gently pulled his hands away from his face. He looked away as she parted the hair in front of his face, studying his features as she let her fingers wander down the side of his face, down his cheek and jaw, wet with tears. He looked up at her, a spark of fire in his eyes as she traced her thumb over his lower lip. "I love you" he whispered weakly as if the words, in leaving is body, had taken his entire heart and soul with them, leaving him hollow except for a strange new flame. Katara hesitated in surprise, but he wrapped his hand around hers, holding her hand in his and tentatively kissed between her fingers, letting his lips trace down to her knuckles. Katara sat still, overwhelmed by all the feelings awakening inside of her.

She held her breath, fearing any noise would shatter the delicate electricity that arced between them. He reached out his other hand to her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone and Katara couldn't help but lean into his warm touch. His hand felt so at home against her skin and she felt an odd sensation of relief, like she had been away too long but now back where she belonged. Katara saw her reflection in his eyes as he leaned in closer to her, so close she could feel his breath wash over her face. Katara slowly closed her eyes when two guards burst into the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Are you okay, sir?"

Zuko breathed deeply between clenched teeth and got up. "I'm fine."

"What happened here, sir?"

"The Avatar has decided to go for a midnight flight. That's all. You're dismissed." The confused guards bowed and backed out of the room as Katara stood up and dusted herself off. Zuko turned towards her and started to reach out to touch her, but instead he let his hand fall back down with a sigh. "I'm leaving in the morning. Will you come to the Fire Nation?"

"Tomorrow? With you?"

Zuko gave it a thought. "In three days. Will you?"

Katara nodded.

"I'm going to go after Aang tonight. Its the right thing to do." Zuko said, walking to the edge and looking out through the giant hole. Katara watched his reflection, tall and straight against the night landscape below. She went over and wound her arms around his waist, burying her face against his neck. He held her tightly and allowed himself to feel almost peaceful, but he knew he had things to do before he could finally rest comfortably here, in her arms.

Author's Thanks: Thanks again to everyone for reading my cheesy little scribble of a story :) Special thanks to those who have been leaving reviews for your continued support and honesty. I'm truly humbled.


	7. Right by Everyone 2

Chapter 7: Right by Everyone, Part II

Zuko and Appa found Aang sitting on the outer wall of the city, staring into the black horizon.

"Aang, I..." Zuko started, sitting next to Aang on the cold stone, but Aang just turned his back on him.

"Aang, I just want to explain." Zuko continued, but then what could he say? He just told Katara he loved her? That Katara seemed to have some feelings for him, too? As hard as he tried, he couldn't think of a single thing he could say that could possibly make this situation better.

"Aang," he started yet again, "you're my friend and I never wanted to hurt you."

"LIAR!" Aang roared, jumping to his feet. "It was bad enough you hunted me down when we weren't friends, but now that we are, you take away the most precious thing in my life! The one person I love more than the whole world! I wish we were enemies! We ARE enemies!" Zuko jumped out of the way as Aang ripped off the portion of the wall they had just been sitting on, letting it fall to the ground far below.

"Calm down!" Zuko yelled at Aang, but Aang broke off another large chunk of the wall, causing Zuko to fall backwards and giving him full view of the boulder Aang now held suspended over his reclined body. Zuko pushed all the energy he had into his hands, expecting he had to explode the giant mass above him. His hands shimmered with heat and trembled in anticipation, and in desperation, he looked into Aang's eyes. He expected to see anger and hatred, but all he found there were tears and the pain gripping and twisting at Aang's very core. It was the greatest pain endurable by man or woman: the soul-exploding agony that comes from love being wrenched from one's chest. Zuko knew he had been a part of putting that look in Aang's eyes and resigned himself to be at his mercy. He dropped his hands and crossed his legs, leaving himself helpless against the stones above.

"Aang, if you don't think you could forgive me... I promise I'll never see her again." As the words tumbled out of his mouth, he felt his heart crumple under the possibility. Still, it was the right thing, the honourable thing, and he knew that if he did anything less, he couldn't be able to face his uncle, his nation again, or himself, ever again.

Aang breathed heavily and cried out between sobs: "You gave her something priceless and she knew it. She was just grateful! You... you confused her!" Aang was desperately trying to convince himself. "You took her away from me! I will NEVER forgive you for what you did!" he screamed and his arms trembled under the weight of the levitated wall. Zuko bowed his head as pieces of rubble started to rain on him and he saw the enormous load slip under Aang's weakening grip, yet Zuko didn't flinch.

"That's it, Aang," Zuko whispered to himself, "blame me. Leave her out of this."

Appa, who had been quiet until now, made a concerned grunt and nuzzled Aang's back. It was too much for him, and he let the rock go with a cry. It landed inches from Zuko's head, the impact sending up a shower of stone and interrupting the still night with a thunderous crash. When the dust settled, he saw Aang kneeling against Appa, shaking with sobs. Zuko wanted so badly to comfort him. He raised his arm and walked toward Aang, but stopped short when he was met with a loud growl from Appa.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. I didn't... I wasn't..." Zuko took a deep breath. He felt all the damage possible had already been done so there was no longer any reason to hide the truth. "I wish I could change how I feel about Katara. I've tried so hard to change it and for so long, but I just can't. I swear I won't go near her, Aang. I'll tell her it was some kind of misunderstanding." He exhaled sharply knowing it would hurt her and make her mistrust him again, but, he thought, it shouldn't matter now. His voice was low with resignation. "I don't usually say this kind of thing, but I love you, too, Aang, just as a friend," he added quickly, "and I want you to be happy." With those words, Zuko turned away from Aang and slowly dragged himself back to the palace.

Katara woke up to the sun shining in her window, flooding her room with a warm glow. She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly, feeling the sunlight touch her skin and it reminded her of him... She let out a giggle at the memory of last night. Then she stopped shocked at herself. "Did I really just giggle?" she thought, but it only made her giggle more. She gently cradled the golden comb in her hands before tucking it into her sash securely, and practically danced downstairs to Sokka's room.

"Sokka!!" She kept pounding at the door until Suki opened it cautiously. "Suki! You won't believe what happened last night!" She yelled triumphantly as she burst through the door and flung herself on the bed, inadvertently landing on Sokka's sleeping body. Unfazed, she proceeded to shake Sokka whose muffled response sounded suspiciously like obscenities.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! What is it?!" Katara looked excitedly at Sokka who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and Suki who was dressed, but still not entirely awake. She started the story from when she went to Aang's room, quickly glossing over the break-up. "...and then he told me he loved me!" Katara ended the story and looked at the two of them expectantly. Suki's eyes popped open.

"He said WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"You woke me up for that?" Sokka whined, falling back on his pillow. "I knew that ages ago!"

"You knew and you didn't tell me??" Suki grumbled at Sokka. "How could you!?"

"Katara was with Aang! I didn't see the need to start a rumour..."

"What rumour? You would just be telling me!"

"But then you'd tell the other Kyoshi warriors during your girlie talkie-time and then it would spread..."

"Girlie talkie-time?!" Suki turned her nose up indignantly and raised a finger in protest "...and I would never...!!" but before she could finish, she was interrupted by a bell and Sokka's cry of:

"BREAKFAST!"

Sokka was dressed and out the door before Suki and Katara even got off the bed. They walked down to the dining room, Suki cajoling details from Katara, who was poorly feigning apathy. Sokka was already half-done with a giant plate of meat when they arrived. Katara and Suki sat together, still giggling and analysing every word Zuko had said the night before, when a server handed Katara a scroll. They looked at it, sealed with Zuko's seal and tied with a red ribbon and smiled at each other in anticipation. Katara walked back out the door for privacy as she tore open the seal and slipped off the ribbon. Written inside, with Zuko's strong, but neat handwriting were the following words:

"I made a mistake yesterday. Please forgive me. Zuko."

The scroll hit the ground with a clatter and Suki ran over to pick it up.

"What's wrong, Katara?" she asked, but she had seen the words on the scroll already.

"I'm... so confused." She stated as she looked blankly at the scroll. Sokka walked over and put a sympathetic hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Well, he's made mistakes before." Sokka mused, but then cried out in pain as Suki silently elbowed his ribs and gave him a withering look. He slunk back to the table.

"No." Katara said resolutely. "It wasn't a mistake."

Mai stood by the dock and watched the commotion as the royal transport ship was pulled in. She leaned against a post coolly with her arms crossed, but her hands were gripping her arms so tight that her shoulders began shaking. When he got off the boat, she would know. The way he greeted her would tell her everything about their relationship, but hell if she'd let him know how anxious she felt.

The sun was low on the water when Zuko stepped off the ship. He watched the shadows and light dance around each other on the water's surface as he walked down the dock.

"Orange looks even worse on the water, doesn't it?"

Zuko looked up, surprised by the sound of Mai's voice. She casually closed the distance between them, watching his face intently as she drew closer. When she stopped only inches from his face, Zuko couldn't hold her gaze any longer and lowered his eyes. Mai stepped back and slapped him hard across the face. Zuko bowed his head and felt the hot sting spreading through his cheek. Mai didn't struggle against the guards who held her arms back.

"Release her," came Zuko's order, "I deserved it." The guards let her go and she glared at him as she stormed past.

Zuko let a day go by before he went to see Mai. The servant showed him into the living room where Mai was reclined on the sofa as Zuko had seen her many times before. This time, however, there was no warm reception, no hug, no kiss. He sat awkwardly in a chair opposite her.

"I was wondering when you would get the nerve to come see me." Mai mused icily. She sat up and looked him squarely in the face. "So I guess that letter you left for me before you went off to, supposedly, join the Avatar, was the truth after all."

Zuko lowered his head confrontationally. "I was protecting you."

"Liar" she snapped back. Zuko growled, remembering the last time he was called that. Mai laughed. "It seems I've struck a nerve!" She leaned forward and playfully put her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her folded hands. "Did she call you that, Zuko? A liar?" Zuko gritted his teeth. He could feel the fire growing in his chest, and he realised that all of the passion in their relationship had been from his own rage. Uncle was right. He had outgrown their relationship when he let go of his hate and bitterness. This anger he felt now was nothing but a hollow echo of his old self. He took a deep breath and let it go.

"I came to apologise to you, and to tell you that I'm in love with someone else." Zuko saw Mai's uninterested gaze flicker, betraying her dispassionate ruse. Not knowing he had seen this, she leaned back languidly on the sofa arm and called to a servant:

"Keep someone posted at the harbour. Tell me the minute a water tribe vessel comes in."

"She's not coming. I'm never seeing her again."

Mai looked away. "Well, I'm not taking you back. Not again. We're through."

"I'm sorry" Zuko replied. He sat next to Mai on the sofa and took her hand. There was no point in arguing anymore. Mai snatched her hand out of his, burying it under her knees.

"Get out" she snarled. Zuko got up and walked towards the door, pausing in the doorway.

"I'll give you whatever you want: a title, a bigger house, a bakery full of fruit tarts..."

"Get out" came her broken reply.

Author's thanks: As always, I'm just honoured anyone would take the time to read my story! Thanks so much to ZUTARiAN aNG3L for her support. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I hope you liked this chapter, too. I really, really can't wait to read your story Camp Avatar. It sounds hilarious and awesome! As always, love to MeAndMyHarpieDeck and Sandra Evans, two very talented people, and to xoxo RiCEbUNnY xoxo for their continued encouragement. I'm thinking this is the second-to-last chapter… hopefully I can end this on a bang!


	8. In and Out of Shadows

Chapter 8: In and Out of Shadows

There was nothing but a gentle whoosh of air as a giant animal landed against the palace wall. In the darkness, a masked figure dropped a small pack onto the ground below and slid down the animal's neck, landing in a crouch. There was a pause, a wait for any sign of detection, but the night stayed calm, and the sliver of a moon continued sliding quietly between the sleeping city and the star-lit sky. The figure stood up, hoisting the bag's strap over her head, but as she raised her arms up, there were two flashes in the night, and two darts pinned her sleeves to the wall behind.

She looked around desperately for the thrower, tugging at the darts. She heard footsteps and in a panic she tried to rip her sleeves, but the fabric of her cloak was too heavy and wouldn't give. The footsteps drew nearer and she squinted against the obscurity, making out a tall, slender silhouette. She gasped as the shadowy figure stopped in front of her and placed a hand on the darts, pausing on them for a while as if in thought. Through the darkness, she could feel her assailant's eyes grip her in a chilling glare, but then relax as if exhausted by effort. She heard a sigh and two gravelly clinks as the darts were freed from the wall. Finding confidence in her freedom, she reached down into her pack and produced a candle, lighting it while the figure waited patiently.

As the sparks caught the wick and flared to life, she looked up and saw Mai. Rather, it seemed more the body of Mai. She looked as if she was being held up by nothing but strings, and whatever animating spirit she had before was gone, leaked out with the tears from her red eyes and dissolved in the breath of her sighs. They stood there, opposite each other with the glowing candle between. As if burning up all the willpower she had left, Mai slowly lifted her head and they locked eyes for a second. The masked figure reached out her hand over the candle in a consoling gesture that Mai smacked away.

"Just..." The raspy word reached out in the night. "Just be good to him, okay?"

Katara nodded as Mai slipped back into the night.

She blew out the candle.

"I promise."

Katara winced as the grappling hook clanged against the stone roof tiles, and as she tugged, she could hear the metal hook scrape until it caught on the ledge. Frustrated, she slapped her forehead but then rolled her eyes when _that_ sound echoed through the courtyard as well. She shook her fists. If only she wasn't so anxious!

She scaled the wall and climbed onto the roof, stopping just below the window. The bending water trickled as she pulled it out of its pouch and squeezed it between the window and the window frame. She carefully led it up the window to the lock, surrounding the lock with water to muffle the click as the lock came undone. Pleased with herself, she pulled the water out roughly, letting it push the window open from the inside.

She stood up too quickly, getting a face-full of curtain. She swatted it away as she pressed herself against the wall and inhaled deeply to calm herself down. Feeling her tension abate, she peeked into the room noting its layout. She entered one leg after the other and quickly slid into a shadow, keeping her back against the wall. Everything stayed quiet. She reached into her pack, pulling out a thin scroll. She looked at it and then around the room again as she stepped out to place it on the table.

There was no sound, but she felt a blade rest flat across her neck. With the tiniest of movements, she opened her water flask, but she felt the blade's angle shift and she could feel the razor-thin line of the edge being pressed against her wind-pipe.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Fire Lord's bedchambers?" asked the voice in a half-whisper that sounded oddly forced and guttural.

"I came to deliver this..." came Katara's shaky reply as she raised the hand holding the scroll. The voice took it from her roughly and pushed her back towards the window. Katara steadied her feet and pulled out all her water, wrapping it like ribbons around her arms. She turned to face her attacker, but only saw his shadow.

"So you've delivered it. Next time send a messenger hawk."

"I wanted to deliver it myself."

The shadow stretched as it took a step towards her. "Why?" it demanded angrily.

She looked across the large room to the bed. She could say his name now. It might wake him up. He'd be happy to see her, she was sure of it. "Its personal..." there was a shuffling sound and the rustle of paper, "and private!" Katara's arms tightened and the water encircling her arms froze as she ran towards the sound. As she approached the shadows, she reached out one arm to take back the scroll and she raised her other arm to defend herself. There was a shatter as the sword cracked through the ice on her arm. She felt the cold steel against her skin and braced herself for the pain of her skin being slashed open.

She looked up at the blade on her arm and gasped. Against her unscathed arm were the dull sides of duel swords.

"Zuko!" she gasped.

"You shouldn't be here!" she heard him yell angrily, but as he stepped into the light, his face was confused. "This is Aang's writing..." He walked past her and sat on the edge of his bed. Katara followed and stopped opposite him, fishing out her candle and reaching back in for the flint. He wrapped a hand around her hand, steadying the wax taper and cupped his hand over the wick. When he removed his hand, a small flame threw its light across their faces. Katara smiled down at Zuko who was studying her face intently.

"Did Aang give this to you to give to me?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded simply. "What does it say?" he eyed the scroll warily as if angry gorilla-badgers would come rushing out if he opened it up all the way.

"He didn't tell me." Katara answered thoughtfully. "I was getting packed to leave when he came in my room and... and we talked about you. Then handed it to me and said I should be there when you read it."

"So why were you sneaking in my room, then?!"

"You wrote me that note..." Katara sat down on the bed next to Zuko. "You didn't mean it, did you?" Zuko looked at his hands.

"Yeah, I did."

Katara let out an angry cry as she got up, but Zuko gently grabbed her arm before she could storm off. "Zuko, I have HAD IT with your mistakes! First you kept changing sides, claiming it was a mistake every time you did, and now..." she shuddered with anger, "now you say you love me and then say it was a _mistake_?!" She wrenched her arm free from his hand and turned to walk away.

"No." Zuko's voice was low and passionate and Katara reeled around in surprise. "Loving you was NEVER a mistake." His eyes were fixed steadily on hers, flashing bronze in the candlelight. "But it hurt Aang, and you... You were just as happy not knowing."

"That's not true," whispered Katara, "and Aang hurts now, but I know him. He'll heal and forgive you." She put a hand on the scroll and their fingers touched.

"Will you stay while I read it?" Zuko asked softly.

"Of course."

They smiled at each other as he leaned against the headboard and, letting the paper roll down the edge of the bed, he began to read.

_Zuko,_

_I can't say this is a complete surprise, but of course that doesn't make it hurt any less. I love her, a lot, but I can't forget what you said to me – that you loved me and wanted me to be happy. Well, I guess I feel the same way about Katara, too. And maybe you, too, a little bit._

_When I was with Guru Pathik, he said I had to let her go. It meant something a little different then, but I know the idea is the same. Holding on to her isn't going to make things work out the way I want. Still, I can't help but think that maybe it was destiny, anyway. _

_Did Iroh ever tell you the story about how Sozin betrayed Roku? Roku showed Sozin mercy even after he found out Sozin's plans. Of course Sozin let Roku die later... But maybe the point is that we can still be friends even though our plans are so different, at least when it comes to Katara. Just don't try to take over the world or anything._

_I'm gonna go see Katara now and ask her some questions. If you're reading this, it means I don't think there's any chance for Katara and me. I'm still pretty mad at you, though, and I don't think it was right of you to give her something so valuable to you, but at least you tried to make it up to me. Let's face it, though. You couldn't have stayed away from Katara for very long. I know I couldn't have._

_So maybe we'll see each other after a while and things will be better. Just don't think that because I'm trying to forgive you that you're off the hook. If I ever hear that Katara is anything less than perfectly happy, I'm coming over. You don't want that._

_Aang_

A/N: I know I said this was the last chapter, but I have to admit this story hasn't been under my control for a long time now!! :D One more chapter, and I'm half-done with it as I speak... er... write.


	9. The Perfect Time of Day

True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked. ~Erich Segal

It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun. -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Chapter 9: The Perfect Time of Day

Zuko read the letter twice. Aang was right of course. Zuko probably couldn't have stayed away for very long, and then there would have been layers of excuses and lies. He rolled up Aang's letter and tucked it under his pillow. When he looked up, he saw the sun was starting to rise, casting a blue glow in the room. He took a deep breath, feeling himself warm in the daylight.

He looked down at Katara, who had fallen asleep next to where he was sitting with her head curled up against his thigh, and realised for the first time, he was allowing himself to really look at her. She was still wrapped in the black dress, but now he saw where it was riding up on her leg, how it draped over her body and the way it gapped around her neck. Her hair was down now and it had fallen in her face, peaceful and asleep. He could feel her breath push through the fabric of his thin robe and tickle the skin underneath. Unable to resist, he lightly brushed away her hair, very aware of how it exposed her jaw and neck. Katara stirred under his touch and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What did it say?"

"Aang said to take care of you." He smiled at her as she sat up, but reflexively looked away when her dress fell of a shoulder. Katara chuckled at Zuko.

"Its just a shoulder. You've seen shoulders, right?"

Zuko smiled at himself, a little embarrassed.

Katara walked over to where she had dropped her pack and pulled out a light blue dress. She spotted a screen and went behind it to change. Zuko got up and walked to the window. He leaned his back against the window frame and looked at the sky. He straightened when he felt Katara's hand slide into his and obligingly let her wrap herself in his arms. Leaning her back against his chest, she looked up into the sky.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." Zuko stated, resting his cheek on her head. In truth, he was distracted by how acutely he felt the curve of her spine against his body and the feeling of the bare skin of their arms touching. Katara looked at him and he felt himself blush a little. "It's just... As a fire-bender, I live my life by the sun," he pointed into the dawn, "and as a water-bender you live yours by the moon" he said, pointing at the moon above it, still shining brightly. He enfolded his arm around her again. "But twice a day, they share the sky for a little while. I always thought that made dusk and dawn the two most perfect times of day. They made me think of you and me. People think fire and water are opposites, but they're actually a lot alike and stay in perfect balance." he said sheepishly. Then he paused and let Katara go, looking at his feet as he walked around to face her.

"So..." he began hesitantly, "I was wondering..." He shuffled his feet. "How do you feel about me?" He looked at her with a silly grin. Katara laughed and Zuko's eyes turned slightly desperate and embarrassed with the grin frozen on his face. She leaned back against the window, letting the morning breeze tease her hair.

"Well, the first time I met you," she paused, leaning towards Zuko and placing a hand on his chest. Zuko's grin widened. "I thought you were the biggest jerk ever." Zuko's grin fell. "Then, you chased us around, throwing fireballs at us. Lots and lots of fireballs..." Katara noted thoughtfully.

"I said I was sorry!!" He yelled and slumped his back against the window frame. She continued, unfazed.

"...but after a while, in spite of it all, I started to admire you. You never gave up attacking us, even when you failed over, and over, and over, and over..."

"Katara!!" Zuko protested again, loudly.

Katara just laughed. "And then I learned why you were chasing us, and everything you lost... and I saw the way you loved your uncle and then how you helped us... and recently..." Her thoughts were trailing off like smoke in the wind as she looked at Zuko's profile. His head was lowered in a pout and his loose hair fluttered in the wind, grazing his eyes and cheeks and jaw. She found herself jealous of how the breeze touched him so freely and how deeply he breathed it in. She looked away with a deep breath and fidgeted with her hands.

Zuko put out his hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. "C'mon. I got something to show you." Katara hesitated, but followed him across the room and out the door. Two attendants outside snapped to attention as the door opened and Zuko stepped out. "Have some fresh fruit and tea brought to the Tower. Enough for two. I'm... uh... hungry," he explained awkwardly. The attendants hid their quizzical expressions and gave a deep bow before walking down the hall. Zuko smiled at Katara as she tried vainly to suppress a giggle. When the attendants were out of sight, Zuko tugged Katara's hand and they ran down the hall in the opposite direction hand-in-hand, trying desperately to keep from bursting out into full-blown laughing fits. He led her to a steep staircase and they walked up and up for what seemed like forever to Katara. As they reached the top, Katara pulled on Zuko's robe.

"What is this place? Are you taking me to see the attic?!"

"You'll see," he said, opening the door for her. She walked through and up a few more stairs when the golden sunrise flooded over her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw they were standing somewhere close to, if not on the top floor of the Fire Nation Palace. It was open and only fenced in by an ornate metal railing. She crossed the wooden floor and grasped the railing, her breath stolen by the sight below.

The sun was barely over the crater and lit the city below on fire. The white stones surrounding the palace were glowing a warm yellow and the sunlight turned the lake into golden glitter. She caught a peek of the ocean beyond and could smell a faint saltiness in the morning air. Her body unwound with the tranquil breeze and the expression of wonder on her face relaxed into a contented smile.

The clinking of plates and cups brought her out of her reverie and she looked behind her to see a small mat laid out with some fruit and a steaming pot of tea. She walked over to Zuko, who was arranging cushions. He put them close together, and then changing his mind, pushed one to a more respectful distance on other side of the mat. Katara saw him knit his brows in thought as he pulled the cushions a little closer together, but then returned them to their position opposite each other and sat down. She laughed a little, causing him to look up at her. The sun was at her back, crowning her head with a halo of sunlight and Zuko couldn't help but smile back. Katara blushed under his gaze, but she dragged her cushion over next to him and they sat, side by side, looking out across the city.

"Its actually a beautiful country," Katara began. "You must be proud."

Zuko looked at her. "I... yeah." The truth was, he had never really heard anyone refer to it as beautiful. All of his life, the Fire Nation was hated by the rest of the world, and the nationals were taught to love this country blindly. He himself had been so caught up in all its administration that he had barely any time to think about the country for which he had been working so hard. He looked out at the city. "I am proud of it," he said simply. Sitting there, overlooking the capital city with her, he began to feel a warmth seep into his body that had been missing for so long. His heart drank it in like thirsty soil.

"About what you asked me earlier..."

Zuko started at the sound of her voice. "Katara, you don't have to..."

"The next time I say it, I just want to be sure," she blurted out. Her eyes dropped to her reflection in the tea. "I don't have the best track record and I couldn't stand it if I hurt anyone else."

He frowned. "I shouldn't have asked," he said quietly apologetic. "I wasn't expecting anything. I actually thought you still didn't like me much." He laughed weakly. "Hearing that you admire me is more than I had hoped for."

Katara bit her lip in thought. There never was any pressure with him. There was a lot of angst and a lot of yelling, she thought with a raise of her eyebrow, but never pressure. She watched him chase some round fruit around with a skewer and wondered where that tightly-wound teenager was now. Maybe she always knew that he was a better person. Its probably what made her felt so betrayed when he had chosen to follow Azula. Thinking about betrayal made her mind take a dangerous turn. After all, she thought cautiously, you can't feel betrayed unless you first felt, on some level, in some way...

Love.

Her eyes widened but then crossed suddenly as a piece of fruit came dangerously close to her face. "Try this!" Zuko exclaimed happily. She willed her eyes to focus on the fruit, but instead she saw his smile, stretching from ear to ear, a face full of impossible and uncontrollable happiness. She smiled back, and she knew it was the same smile; a mirror image of Zuko's. How could it not be? She was sitting on the top of the world with a man who, like her, had borne years of pain and responsibility the best he knew how, and yet when they were together like this, she knew that neither one of them could remember what hurt and sorrow felt like.

Zuko noticed the shift in her mood and put down the fruit questioningly.

"Katara?"

Her eyes met his and he thought, just maybe, he saw in them the words she couldn't yet say. Her hand touched his and he thought he could feel those same words. Her lips met his and no words were needed.

~ Epilogue-ish-ness ~

He never asked her to stay; much like everything else in their relationship, it was understood. The days they spent together turned into weeks and she rented a bungalow outside the palace. Weeks went by and she figured she should go back to the Water Tribe - back home - but the ache in her chest told her that her home wasn't there anymore. After months, she was appointed the Water Tribe's ambassador and so she moved into the palace grounds. Then there was a one-year anniversary, and then there was the second. At some point, Zuko started eating stewed sea prunes and Katara learned how to make Fire Flakes. They fought and made up countless times, shared innumerable "I love you"s and an infinite number of kisses. To this day, neither of them could name the second they had fallen in love, but they knew that when they were together, time, much like pants, was no more than an illusion. They had accepted each other's darkest moments, laughed at their happiest times, and conquered obstacles together. In the end, they realised that, much like the sun and moon sharing the sky, their love was, and always would be the most natural and timeless dance between their two hearts.

Millions and millions of apologies to you all! Since I feel I owe you all an enormous apology, I'll just say that I fell off a horse on to, of course, my head, and the recovery took a while. All's well that ends well, though, and I really, really, reeeaaaaally hope you guys liked the ending. Its been a while since I've watched ATLA so I'm sorry if the last chapter seems OOC, but at the same time, love makes us all a little OOC, no? :) Please let me know if there are any problems, critiques, etc. I hope it made you all feel warm and fuzzy after the 8 chapters of angst, angst and more angst! Lol! I believe this story had some of the best readers ever. Special thanks to MeAndMyHarpieDeck for the super-nice kick in the pants I desperately needed. I love you all!! :D


End file.
